


Don’t Get Blood On Your Dress

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 22





	Don’t Get Blood On Your Dress

Sameen Shaw was sat on the couch in her home playing video games, when her phone started ringing.

She picks the phone up to see her wifes caller Id on the screen, she answers the phone before asking;

"Hey, how's the meeting going" She asked the woman who was at a meeting at their daughter Genrika(Gens) school because she hacked into the school computers to change her own and a friends grades.

"I want to stab everyone" Root mumbled into the phone earning a giggle from their 13 year old daughter.

"Don't get blood on your dress. We have dinner with John and Harold at seven" Shaw tells.

"Love you for enabling me" Root tells her through the phone.

"Love you too" Shaw mumbles, making the perky psycho smile as they hang up the phone.


End file.
